


Zoo trip

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [16]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Short, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zoo trip

“Hurry up!!!” Alex whined, dragging Magnus with her to the Griffin enclosure. “Slow down, Cub. we’ll get there soon enough” Alex huffed, crossing her arms. Magnus sighed. “Come on.” he said, beginning to drag her along now by the harness on her backpack. She whined but started to walk. Once they got there Alex began bouncing excitedly. “Look!!! That one’s looking at you!!!” She said, pointing to one of the Griffins. Magnus frowned “Yeah…” He pulled on the harness “Why don’t we go check out the pegasai?” he asked smiling. Alex pouted “But-” “Lexxi.” She frowned and sighed, pouting the whole way to the enclosure. “Look, aren’t they pretty?” Alex huffed and shrugged. Magnus frowned “Lex, cooperate or we’re leaving” she looked up with tears in her eyes “But Daddyyyyyyy” she stomped her foot angrily. “Alex Fierro.” Magnus crossed his arms. 

Alex burst into tears, making a scene- as it you didn't see a 16 year old in bright colors wearing a children's harness having a tantrum on the daily. Magnus sighed, picking her up- being easy as she was very petite. “Hey, Cub… calm down, shhh” he rubbed her back, she responded by hitting his back and crying harder. “Alex… please, you’re making a big scene-” “I don’t care!!” 

Magnus frowned and sighed, he lightly pat Alex on the bottom- enough for it to be seen as a way of “Stop or else” but not hard enough to hurt- he didn’t like psychical punishment and wouldn’t do it unless absolutely necessary and even then he’d be gentle. Alex frowned, stopping her cries and hitting. Magnus sighed in relief, he carried her over to the picnic table nearby and sat her down. She kept her gaze down. “Have you learnt your lesson, Lex?” She nodded. Magnus smiled. “Good! Now how about we get some ice cream before we continue?” 

Alex looked up hopefully and nodded, getting back up. Magnus grabbed onto the harness quickly and they made there way over to the ice cream stand.


End file.
